Krono's come back
by superfan1414
Summary: 10 years after the second titan war, a child without a godly parent appears at camp half-blood. rated T for later. HoO never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic ever so please excuse any mistakes. The story is about the come back of Kronos. Flames are helpful so please reveiw what ever is on your mind!**

Sierra's POV

Until the exploding hot dog Sierra was having a good school day at Richmond Elementary school. Of course the unpopular girl gets blamed for the explosion in the cafeteria. It also meant that she was expelled for the first time ever. You see Sierra was a girl who was quiet, unsocial and, smart. Over her 5 years of school she had only had one friend and he had been three years older than her. But she didn't let it bother her.

The day started out normal enough. Getting teased about being smart, acing a test most people barely pass, reading her 150th novel of the year during lunch break etc. The only weird thing was that they had a new lunch lady. She seemed to say "honey" to just her. It was creepy. Also there was the fact that she said "oh no honey you should eat this hot dog" and then it exploded.

In the present she was at home sobbing while her mother told her about her father. "Oh he was a strong man you know, so handsome. I was surprised when he said he didn't have a girlfriend. I was only with him for 6 months though. He said he had business to take care of in Manhattan. He also said that if you grew up strong you might meet him." She could keep going on and on and on about father.

"Do you think that I will meet him mommy?" Sierra asked expecting the answer would be yes to cheer her up. "I'm not strong or even athletic."

"I don't know Sierra I really don't know," Was her answer. "I think you should take a nap now to keep up your strength." Sierra obliged and fell into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Camp

Sierra's POV

"Dear I will be sending you to a summer camp this summer." Her mother's announcement made sierra suspect something.

"Why are you saying this now mom?" Sierra asked. "Why a camp called half-blood? That might be considered offensive to some people you know. Am I a half-blood mom?"

"Dear, your father said to send you once you were a 6th grader and you are going to be one next year." That sounded weird especially since he hadn't known her.

"He didn't even know me, why did he ask you to do this?" She didn't think her mother knew but she asked for good measure.

"I don't know," Her mother said with a sigh, "but you need to get packed because we are leaving in 20 minutes okay?"

-Line Break-

Kai's POV

He was the first to spot them. He immediately reported to Chiron and brought him to greet them. There was a woman who looked in her mid-30 and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She couldn't cross the border so she was mortal. The girl though crossed without a problem. The girl had blue eyes, light brown hair that looked like sand and, a bright smile. She wore a white shirt, jeans and a blazers baseball cap. Kai thought she looked cute.

He was snapped back for dream world by the mother's question. "Why can't I get past this point?" She was luckily away from Thalia's tree so she wasn't eaten.

Chiron let her come in and led them to the big house with me close behind.


	3. Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hello readers I would like to ask if you could review if you have the time. Flames are welcome Sorry about the short chapters I will work on making them longer I promise.**

The Chat

Sierra's POV

"Are you telling me that my father was a god!" Sierra loudly interrupted Chiron's 'little chat' about her parent. "How can that be? My mom was with him for 6 months! You're saying that a god can stay with a woman for 6 months? What about their responsibilities? It isn't possible for that to happen!"

Everyone was quiet for her outburst, even the boy in the corner who had asked close to a thousand questions and ticked off the plump man who had odd taste.

"The brat has a point there my dear horse," The weird man said. "I can't think of a god that could do that including myself" Okay the weird man was a god, sure why not. My father was a god, sure why not. Gods exist, sure why not. Sierra didn't know why but she believed it every single word of it.

"Now child how do you take this, you seem quite calm. Oh I remember when Percy came he was so confused. But you child are taking this extremely calmly." The centaur named Chiron from the stories asked her a question that she was asking herself.

"I don't know and I hope you believe me." She said.

"Do you have an idea of her parentage Chiron?" The boy asked.

Sierra stared at the boy again. She didn't know why but she liked this boy. He had brown eyes that resembled chocolate and black hair that would blend in with a dark tunnel. He wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and light brown shorts.

Chiron's answer ended her daydream" No child I do not although, she does remind me of a hero I once trained." What! I resemble someone he knew? This is getting better by the second.

"Yes, that's who she looks like." Mr.D aka the plump man said looking at a wine magazine. Wow. She even had a famous relative.

"Who do I look like?" Sierra asked hoping that she could hear a story with gore.

"We will tell you later child when the time is right." Chiron replied. "Kai could you show her around camp and introduce her to the Hermes cabin?

-Line Break-

Still Sierra's POV

Kai showed her around the camp with the stables, armory, climbing wall and, the cabins. Most of the time Sierra was asking questions like "who's your parent?" or "will I get my own armor?" or "Can I see your sword?" or "Who do you think my parent is?" etc. After about the millionth question Kai finally got tired of it and told her nicely:

"I think you should go to your cabin for now."

This left Sierra with nothing to do but do as he asked. As she walked to her cabin she thought she saw a girl in the fire but ignored it and walked on.

-Line Break-

Chiron's POV

That child really resembled him. After talking to her mother in private he learned one thing: the father was probably _him_. Chiron decided after an internal debate with himself to IM that person's closest friend and the one who granted his wish.

**Cliffy please review if you have a guess! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people I hope you are reading this right now. Because if you weren't it would defeat this fanfic's point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this weird face :I**

Sierra's POV

It was unnerving to say the least. Lots of the older campers seemed to know my famous relative. Who was he anyway? One person even looked at me with horror at first but regained her composure. I think Kai didn't know him either. I'm also wondering who my parent is. Zeus would be cool but I doubt it. Poseidon or Hades would be nice too. I would like really cool powers. Something told me I had some.

The sight of a guy pulling a prank and running into my cabin snapped me out of my thoughts. He had a gold spray paint can in his hand with some people who had a lot of makeup on their faces chasing him. It looked like fun.

Kai's voice took me back to the mythology lesson. "The Minotaur is a monster that was last seen and didn't like how everyone kept mentioning Perseus Jackson or Percy. It made her feel like defeated by Perseus Jackson savior of Olympus…" The rest was a blur. She thought it was crazy how many times that person was mentioned. He must have been in everything.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for sparring. When she was about to lose time seemed to slow down she could see the attack clearly and evaded the swipe while striking the final blow. Everyone said that she moved really fast but to her it was like time slowed down. It puzzled the councilors about who her father was.

- Line Break-

Sierra's POV

That night she had a vivid dream. There was a dark evil voice from the bottom of a pit urging her to join it. She felt drawn to it and was about to answer yes when she woke up. She was drenched in sweat. Then she heard an echo of the voice in her mind and it said,

"Join me and I will show you your father. I know who it is. You are angry with him are you not? Join me and you will have your revenge!"

It was terrifying. The voice was in her head over the next two weeks while she got used to the camp. She never lost in sparring from the slowing down time effect. Chiron even personally asked the gods who her father was but had no answer. No Claiming happened during capture the flag even though she got the flag every game. Many suspected Hermes but he denied it.

-Line break-

Two years later Sierra's POV

I was in seventh grade now just a week before thirteen. I still hadn't been claimed by my father. Everyone thought I was the best with a sword too. I know I sound whiny but I couldn't help it. The voice wasn't gone although it didn't speak as much now. In the end she didn't join the voice because she didn't want to hurt her father no matter how much she disliked him.

She had been asked out by ½ of the single boys in the camp by now and had turned them all down. For some reason she was waiting for Kai. He was her best friend and she really liked him. Also there were rumors about them going out a while ago that turned out to be a prank by an Aphrodite child.

She was also the non-official councilor of the Hermes cabin so she made the deals for capture the flag. Sure she was unclaimed but she could beat them at everything even pranking. Lots of people thought of her as a child of Hermes that was really late getting claimed.

Currently the Athena and Ares cabins were both trying to get them to join their team. Athena was trying to convince her by making deals while Ares made half-hearted threats and _tried_ to make an actual deal. Obviously the Athena cabin got the deal and the Ares Cabin went away looking for another cabin to "convince".

In the end it was Apollo, Athena, Us and, Zeus. There was a Zeus camper who was quiet and was the opposite of her sister. 20 Hermes, 10 Apollo and 6 nerdy Athena kids were on our team (Zeus doesn't count because she is more like an Aphrodite kid).

At the end of the game (WE won) I heard a strange growling noise…

**Yay for longer chapters! Guesses for Sierra's godly parent please review (smirks). It's pretty obvious if you think about it **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI I'M BACK! THE STORY IS GOING WELL NOW. REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!**

Sierra's POV

I heard a strange growling noise…

With a roar a monster that I identified as a Neman Lion charged me. I backed up while yelling "HELP!" The monster was hit by arrows everywhere but wasn't scratched. It moved at a surprising speed.

Ares campers were cowering while saying "Sierra should beat it" over and over.

The weird thing was that it was only interested in me. As it charged time slowed down. I was really good at fighting without this happening but was relieved because the lion was fast. It pounced on me in slow motion but I just stabbed its mouth and it was beat.

I heard Chiron whisper something like "youngest ever" and "must be" and "sister". I didn't get it but right then the unthinkable happened.

The Oracle named Sam walked up to me and sprouted a prophecy.

The unclaimed and two others will meet,

The knower of all and the unable to beat,

If the clock breaks it will be done,

For Gaia's powerful son,

Will kill to destroy the gods

After the (**Horrible**) prophecy Chiron made an announcement "Sierra will go on a quest with two campers! Those who wish to go come to the big house!"

-Line Break-

Sierra's POV

There was about half the camp and 5 Hunters. They included Kai and a Hunter with shocking blue eyes. The Hunter was introduced to me as Thalia. After seeing her powers I asked Kai and her if they could come. Kai turned out to be a linage from Athena and Poseidon. Thalia seemed to know his parents well. I thought she was shocked at seeing me but got over it.

Thalia's POV

She really resembled him. I was shocked at first but realized what it meant. Hearing her strengths and weaknesses just confirmed the thought in my head. She asked me to come along and I agreed but only to confirm my thoughts. After that I would leave but not before getting a third quest member and maybe a fourth.

Sierra's POV

Thalia seemed like a nice person although she seemed uptight about my relative. She asked me questions that I truthfully answered. It was getting on my nerves how she wanted to confirm her suspicions whatever they were.

Kai seemed really happy that I chose him but how would I not? He was my best friend and I was hoping for a date with him. I didn't want to ask him but I was getting impatient. The problem was that Thalia "forgot" one sleeping bag so I had to sleep with him. When she said this I half-heartedly protested secretly wanting to.

On our first day we had no troubles at all and slept nicely. One problem was Kai insisted that he could sleep on the ground. It didn't let me sleep with him but I doubt he will try again. In the morning I heard some pretty bad cuss words. He complained about it for the rest of the day.

Over the next three days we had only had one attack and it was by a Chimera that Thalia beat with her powers. We camped after that to regain our energy. Over those three days I kept dropping hints about how I liked him but boys are soooo clueless (**no insult intended to readers. I'm a boy too**.)!

On the sixth day it happened. I finally got the early birthday present I wanted. It was a kiss. In the morning I woke up next to him and turned around to see his grin. Then he kissed me. Luckily Thalia was still asleep. It was blissful, better than I had imagined (not that I daydreamed about him).

He said "Later I'll give you more but let's wake Thalia up." But my mind was now getting creative with idea's that I was juggling around considering. In the end I decided to think about the quest as we resumed our journey.

**Ha! Her father is really obvious now! I want you to review about who should take Thalia's place in the quest. Also thanks to our first reviewer! Bye ***** ***


	6. Chapter 6

**!**

** Writers blocks are really annoying. If you've never had one I'll tell you : IT 'S NOT FUN!**

Kai's POV

When she woke up I'm not sure why I did it. It was a relief to see her blush though. I tried to hide mine and I think it worked. I suggested waking Thalia up so we could get the move on.

"Thalia, wake up!" I yelled in her ear.

As I learned later it wasn't the smart thing to do. I think I heard her mumble "Like father like son. It's so true."

When we got the move on I noticed that Thalia was acting weirdly. I think it had to do with the prophecy but I wasn't sure.

Then I heard Sierra exclaim from ahead of us. "Wow two strangers are walking tis way! Ha! They look like Kai!"

WHAT! Could it be? Then my suspicions were confirmed. "Mom, Dad, where were you!"

Thalia's POV

What a coincidence! We met Percy and Annabeth during our quest! NOT! I knew it would happen they were the knower of all and the unable to beat. Not in that order of course. I had an idea that I knew would work. Of course it was spoiled by The Kelp Head!

"Lu-"Percy started.

"No! Thalia Iris messaged us remember?" Thank you Annabeth!

"Can I talk to you two in private?" I ask innocently

"Yes, of course." Replied Percy who had caught on about what I wanted to say. "Kai will you stay here with Sierra while we talk?" Percy continued.

Percy's POV

That was close! I almost gave it away! Well it seems that there is another threat. When is there never? This is twice in a life time! What did I do?

On the other hand Kai seems to like that girl. I hope she isn't dreaming about _the threat._ Well time to find out.

Kai's POV

As they went away I became uncomfortable. I mean before I was fine but I had kissed her this morning! Then a thing I had never imagined happened. She started leaning on me! I knew I was blushing but tried to hide it. It didn't work.

I gathered up my courage. I knew this was my chance. No one would notice. It was my chance to kiss her again. My mind went into irrational mode. I leaned in closer and closer. Both our faces were as bright as the ripest tomato. Then our lips brushed. Then they crashed.

It was bliss, pure bliss. Imagine your heart beating as fast as it ever has. Now multiply that by 100000. Now you might know how I felt. When we finally broke apart I asked her the question that was on my mind for a long time.

"Hey can I ask you I question?"

"You already did." She replied coolly unlike her face.

"Fine be that way." I paused for dramatic effect. "Will you go out with me?" My voice was hopeful. I mean she rejected half the single male campers what chance did I have?

"What do you think? We just kissed for maybe a whole minute what do you think?" My hope went up higher then Olympus.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yup!" She said before kissing me again. This time I let all my fears go. It felt so good that I accidently licked her lips. It was taken the wrong way because her mouth opened. Right before we started fighting for dominance I heard Thalia whisper to someone.

"Wow! That's even farther then you two went on your first time!"

"Shut up Pinecone Face! It took them two years instead of four. Of course that's faster!" I heard dad say. Wait what!

We broke apart and glared in their direction. "Did you have to spy on us?" I asked feeling that my parents wouldn't agree to the relationship.

"We'd be hypocrites if we told you that we don't allow your relationship." I saw Mom say.

"You do allow it though right Wise Girl?" Dad said smirking. Uh-oh. Mom hates that name.

"Of course! They have nothing to fear from us."

Thalia spoke up. "I'll let you two join their quest as I leave. I have all the info I need anyway."

WHAT INFO?

Sierra's POV

After explaining it to us it turned out that Thalia only joined to deliver us to Kai's parents. They were by the way Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. They were some of the heroes of Olympus. When we were done explaining things excluding my father I asked the million dollar question.

"Who is my godly parent?"

To that they calmly replied as if they rehearsed it. "No one is."

"Who am I descendant from?"

"Hermes."

"Who was my father?"

"Luke."

"That name sounds familiar. Where could I have heard it?"

"He was in The Battle of Manhattan."

"What did he do?"

"Help destroy Kronos."

"I thought Percy did that."

"I only trusted Luke enough to give him the knife so he could stab himself. He was Kronos's host." Percy modestly replied.

"So he was bad?"

"Not in the end. So no he wasn't bad."

"But he tried to kill everyone?"

"Yes he did."

"So if he was hosting Kronos wouldn't Kronos be my father?"

"No beca-" Percy started.

"We're not 100% sure Sierra." Annabeth interrupted. "You might have some of his powers."

I thought about talking to them about time slowing down. I realized that they wouldn't kill me for who my father was so I told them.

"Hmmm. That could be it you know. Of course that has happened to me before. It could just be you adrenaline." Percy mused.

"Seaweed Brain! That was probably the rain at the time the Minotaur attacked. Your powers probably caused that to happen. I think She had Kronos's powers to a extent." Annabeth retorted. I thought she was right.

"I agree with Annabeth, Percy." I said.

"She is usually right and she did convince me so I guess you're right." Percy said looking glad that he was wrong. Wait what! He was glad I was Kronos's daughter? No I must be jumping to conclusions.

"I know where we need to go!" Annabeth said interrupting my thoughts. "We need to go to…

**Muahahaha! More reviews are appreciated! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha.**


	7. wait

**Hi! I just wanted to say that I will update at an uneven pace. I hate it when people do it but school is unpredictable. In your reviews I would like to have ideas for later. I don't own anything!**

Sierra's POV

"We need to go to Mount Tam." Annabeth said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because that's where your father's base is." She replied. At that notion I started getting angry. I knew they could tell but I decided that I should be quiet.

"So how are we going to get there?" Kai asked.

"Easy we…" Percy started.

"Woof!" I heard a sound like a giant dog barking. Just then a huge hellhound ran towards us. I pulled out my sword and got ready to attack it when Percy told us she was harmless. Once I got used to that idea I chose to ask how it would help us.

"Well, we can shadow travel on her back to California." Percy informed me.

"Shadow travel? What's that?" I asked curious.

"She melts into shadows and appears somewhere else." He explained. "Well let's go!"

Unknown POV

"So has it started?"

"Yessssss."

"Is the one with them?"

"Yessssss."

"Do they know?"

"They have partially guesssssed."

"Good…You are dismissed."

"Yessssss my lord."

? POV

"I have to leave! I must warn them!"

"My father will not be pleased with me."

"Say I forced you to!"

"No I have power over you. He isn't dumb."

"Do you know the extent of her powers?"

"No"

"I do!"

"What are they? I can deliver the message."

"No! Let me! Please! I don't associate with him anymore!"

"I know. But what you ask could be too tempting. I could take you however."

"I must return!"

"If you tell me the answer to my next question I'll let you live."

"Fine I agree to you terms."

"Could _he_ control her without bribery?"

"No."

"Good. I will let you live again."

Sierra's POV

That night Sierra had a dream.

_"Let me live!" A person kept pleading. Sierra found herself hoping the same._

_ "Fine Luke I will let you live." Luke?_

_ "ThankyouNicosomuch!" Luke said really quickly._

_ "Just go before Father scolds me again." Nico replied rolling his eyes._

_ "Your right Sierra is in danger!" What!_

The dream ended. She didn't like the danger to her or the Luke reviving part and was wondering whether to tell her companions or not. After a while she chose to tell them on the next stop.

"Hey we're stopping here." Percy announced.

"Um... I have to tell you about my dream." She said once they got settled. After she explained it the adults got really pale and said simultaneously:

"Nico has let Luke be reborn with his memories and same body. You're in trouble I'm guessing with an evil thing." After that they glared at each other and we started laughing. I then let the words sink in.

"What do you think is after me?" I asked hoping it wasn't too bad.

"I don't know." They said but Annabeth looked like she was hiding something. I looked at Kai who looked troubled but didn't say anything.

Just then some snake women came towards us. We drew our weapons and attacked. I was fighting the one that seemed to be the leader. Neither of us had been hit yet. I tried and tried again to see if I could stop time but it didn't seem to be working. I was drenched in sweat and you may ask weren't you the best sword fighter? The truth was I beat some of them only because of my powers and this thing was way better than any of them at camp.

Percy and Annabeth were hacking at them but were surrounded and couldn't help us. Kai was battling one monster and was holding his own. Most campers were on the losing side.

I felt a migraine coming so I disengaged and backed off. By now my head was throbbing. I eventually passed out but not before seeing the monster suddenly die without any wounds.

**Okay I just wanted to say that I need inspiration. This story is on hold until I get some.**


End file.
